Crashing Cages
by Boringlittlehumanbrains
Summary: "Where is he?" I roared, advancing angrily into the room. "What have you done with him? I want him brought here right now!" Odin turned from where he had been speaking with a guard. "And who exactly are you?" Update: This one completely stymied my efforts to continue it, but fear not, there are more treats coming soon.


I recognized the doors as soon as I saw them. 'Finally!' I thought, 'now to get them open.' I braced my feet and called on the power humming in my head and hands. With a flick of my wrist, the towering entryway exploded into the vast chamber.

"Where is he?" I roared, advancing angrily into the room. "What have you done with him? I want him brought here right now!" The people ranged about the room stopped ducking and running from the flying chunks of masonry and stared at me.

Odin turned from where he had been speaking with a guard. "And who exactly are you?" "I am the goddess of balance, you ignorant cretin, and you are keeping my lover hostage. I have had it up to here with you people and have been extremely patient up until this point, but here is where the balance thing comes in. Because for every time I have squashed the impulse to destroy each and every one of you, now I get to let all that repressed rage out. Now, I will ask you again. One. More. Time. Where is Loki?"

"Why should we give him to you? You will probably just release him and run off to cause chaos in one of the realms," said the guard.

"You will give him to me because I will kill each and every one of you in ever more inventive ways until you tell me where he is. And then I will kill every person who gets in my way until I find him and release him from whatever prison you have him in." I hissed, my voice full of barely pent up venom. "Are we perfectly clear? Or do I have to blow something else up?"

A stunned silence filled the room. "Forget it. I am tired of waiting and torture takes so long." I strode up to the dais and pressed my palm against the side of Odin's head. Quickly scrolling through his memories, I picked out the ones I wanted: prison facility, thirteen floors down with seventy guards and Thor.

I sighed. "Easy." I walked to the center of the room, and with great panache, I raised both hands and clicked my fingers, instantly teleporting to the thirteenth level of the detention facility.

"Hello boys. Been spoiling for a fight for millennia. So, who wants a go?" All the guards spun to look at me at the same time. "I am waiting." I said impatiently. As the guards rushed, I shifted my stance to a simple fighting one.

I summoned my blades and blunted the tips with a quick motion; after all, I wasn't really going to kill any of them… unless it was absolutely necessary. All this flashed through my head in less than a second as the first ones came within reach. I slid around the first few, cracking their skulls together and moving past them. The next group found, to their great surprise that they couldn't see anything; they wandered off into random parts of the space, tripping up their comrades until they met walls headfirst and knocked themselves out.

The last few soldiers were more careful than their comrades, circling me and looking for an opening. I didn't give them one. I spun on my heel and let out a pulse of power that knocked them all back into the walls. I broke into a run down the long hallway, taking out more men as I went with flying kicks and more small releases of power. I turned the last corner and ran straight into a warm wall clothed in red, blue and silver.

"Thor, I presume. I am here to visit the prisoner." I smiled innocently and looked around him. "Where is he, through that door?" I pointed to the door.

"You will have to go through me first." Thor said, calling Mjolnir to his hand.

"I was hoping you would say that." I grinned fiercely, readying my own weapons and sliding into a crouch.

"Try using your brain this time, big guy. Don't just charge me." I wasn't really expecting anything too spectacular, but I was really underwhelmed at his incredibly predictable response. Instead of charging me, he threw the hammer. I rolled my eyes and bent backwards under the path of the weapon and let it crash into the wall behind me.

"And by the way, Thor, darling," I said, holding out my own hand, "You aren't the only one who can use the hammer." I called it to me at the same time that he tried to, but it flew straight to my open palm. I swung it in a quick circle and loosed it directly at his chest.

It struck like a ton of bricks and he went over backwards, rolling to a stop with the hammer sitting on his stomach, completely unconscious and drooling out of the corner of his mouth. I strolled leisurely past him and over to the well reinforced door. Wanting to make an entrance, I shifted my weight slightly and kicked it off of its' hinges. It crashed into the opposite wall and made a large dent. I sauntered in and leaned against one of the pillars that framed a magical barrier.

"So how late am I?"

Loki looked up from the book he had been reading and his face cracked into a huge grin. "Right on time, my dear. As always. Now will you let me out?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know. I rather like you in there, like a pet, or something… else." I winked at him suggestively. His grin turned lascivious and he stood, stalking closer in that feline like way that had drawn my eye to him in the first place.

"Why don't we find out which we like more then?" He asked.

I laughed. "Sounds good to me."

**Hello all, **

**I am new, so don't expect anything too fancy... I was actually considering making this a multi chapter thing so if enough people like it, I will.**

**A warning right off the bat, I am constantly plagued be writers block and procrastination so apologies in advance.**

**Have fun reading and as always, reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
